Theme Park Rides
by Anonymousow
Summary: A very brave Cameron and a wimpy Chase are at the theme park. They bump into Remy! One-shot. Cameron/thirteen.. little bit of Cameron/Chase. Pg-13.. little swearing. Thanks for reading!


A House M.D. Fan fiction – Theme Park Rides.

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen little bit of Chase/Cameron

Rating: Pg-13.. little bit of swearing.

[Thanks for reading guys! Second fanfic, go easy? Haha. Sorry for any grammatical errors and stuff!]

Cameron and Chase entered the bustling outdoor theme park. Cameron had suggested coming here for their date since restaurants and quiet gardens at night were getting _boooooring_. Actually, nowadays, all their dates were boring. At least, at a theme park, she could secretly test Chase's manhood and have fun at the same time. Also, it was free-rides Friday!

You wouldn't expect someone like Dr. Allison Cameron to be all brave and mighty on roller coasters. But, yes she was. In fact, she laughed in the face of such trivial fear. Roller coasters gave her a rush of excitement and release. She loved the way her heart dropped out and stomach flipped whenever she sat a roller coaster or any death-defying ride for that matter.

The theme park was crowded, but not crowded enough that you had to wait eons to get on a ride. The couple stood in the middle of the park, popcorn in their hands, looking at the different rides. Cameron popped some popcorn into her mouth while turning on the spot excitedly, glancing from ride to ride, carefully planning the order of rides she and Chase would take.

Chase, however, was not enjoying the sight of the big, tall, intimidating rides surrounding him. He stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth nervously and chewed carelessly, with bits and pieces of popcorn falling out the side of his mouth. He would rather be getting splattered by a patient's bodily fluid than sit on one of those scary things.

His stomach did a flip when his blonde girlfriend shrieked suddenly and pointed to a tall 30 feet high tower. _Ohhhh God… Ohhh nooo…. _Chase shuddered.

"COME ON LET'S GO ON THE BIG DROP FIRST!!!!!" Cameron jumped up and down enthusiastically, like how a 4 year old reacts to lollipops.

Chase shuddered again at the word "DROP".

"Uhhh… why don't we…" Chase searched his brain for an excuse. "Finish the popcorn and drink first! Huh, how about that! Look who's wasting money! Not me, you are wasting money! And… and food! Allison Cameron, there are a million starving peop…"

Chase was interrupted by Allison's action of snatching away the popcorn and drink and walking over to the bin 3 feet away. Allison held up both items and smiled nonchalantly at Chase before letting them go, allowing the items to fall from a height, into the bin, making a loud "THUD".

Chase was in total shock. His eyes were wide; jaw dropped. He was frozen. He had run out of excuses. Oh, he was so dead. _Fuck. _

Cameron grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him along towards the short queue. Chase dragged his feet, making Cameron pull him with all her strength. Cameron swore she heard a faint whimper. She glanced back at a frowning Chase and shook her head.

They soon joined the queue which was about 10 minutes long.

Chase glanced up at the sign and shivered.

'THE TOWER OF DOOM. BEWARE. YOU WILL BE FALLING 30 FEET INTO… HELL!!!!!!' It was painted in big blood red letters.

"Caaaaaaam…" Chase pleaded. He didn't care if he looked like a total wimp. He was _not_ going to sit this ride. Not now. Not later. NEVER.

"Shuddup you pussy!" Cameron scolded. She heard another whimper and sighed.

Just then, the brunette, clad in jeans and an army-patterned t-shirt in front, turned around to face them.

"I knew I recognised those voices!" Remy said, flashing a grin and waving politely.

Chase immediately straightened up from his slouching position. He nodded towards Remy. "Thirteen." He greeted.

"Remy! Hi! What are you doing here?" Cameron smiled back, surprised. She never expected to see Remy at a theme park having fun. In fact, she never thought the poor doctor had any fun at all. Well maybe she did, but not at a theme park… a bar was more suitable.

"Same as you guys, enjoying myself! It's free-rides Friday! Wouldn't want to miss this opportunity! And I needed … a sort of release… from work. House today was just… urgh." Remy made a face.

Cameron chuckled and nodded, "I understand. We… or I… needed a release too! I love how these rides just make you feel so… thrilled and fanatical… so intense! Like the feeling is…. WHOOShhh! Through your whole body!" Cameron's hands made actions which went along with her incomprehensible description.

"YES EXACTLY!" Remy nodded profusely, agreeing with Cameron and laughing to herself. She thought the blonde was so cute with her little hand actions, weird description and passion for daredevil rides.

Chase rolled his eyes. He was starting to turn green. He would have joined the conversation if he didn't feel like puking whenever he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you alone?" Cameron asked, looking around Remy.

"Yeah… I am. My… date kinda bailed on me. She… said she prefers a date at a restaurant to, and I quote, 'riding on nonsensical stupid rides'…" Remy replied awkwardly.

"She's right!" Chase blurted. Cameron turned and glared at him. "What?"

"Look, wimp, if you don't want to ride this, go drown yourself with more popcorn, I can ride with Remy." Cameron said in an annoyed tone before turning back to Remy, "If you don't mind?"

Remy was stifling a laugh after hearing the harsh scolding and Chase's stupid expression as a response. She nodded.

"Fine... didn't have to say it in front of Remy… grrr" Chase grumbled inaudibly and trotted away. He was secretly relieved though.

"Sorry about… him… looks like he doesn't have the real dare-devil Aussie blood I thought he had."

"Nah, it's fine. Men… they just like to act tough. You don't get that shit from women. That's why I like women." Remy shrugged and smiled at Cameron, with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Cameron's lips curled up in response and stared into Remy's deep and beautiful eyes. She was actually coming into terms with her attraction to the very hot and gorgeous brunette after months of checking her out in the Hospital. The young doctor was so charming.

"You should go on a date with me, to see the difference." Remy continued, chuckling and blushing slightly, without really thinking.

_What's wrong with you… you just asked a straight girl out… an ATTACHED straight girl._ She couldn't help it. The blonde looked great tonight and cuteness was overwhelming.

Cameron blushed. Boy was Remy forward tonight. "Are you asking me out?" Cameron smiled.

Remy smiled back playfully. "Guess I am…"

"Well, I'll see how you fare on the ride first." Cameron grinned.

"How I fare on the ride?" Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Yup. If you scream… or make the slightest sound of fear, I won't go out with you." Cameron stated.

"Well, can I laugh?" Remy giggled. She was slightly bemused by Cameron's weird rule.

"No… no laughing." Cameron shook her head.

"So… no sound at all… " Remy thought… "That's impossible! If I don't laugh after or scream during the fall, my stomach would just explode or something."

"Do you want to date me?" Cameron grinned and took a challenging step closer to the young doctor.

"On second thought… maybe not so much anymore…" Remy joked and giggled. Of course she was only joking. She's been wanting to go out with Cameron since the day she laid eyes on the hot blonde!

"So… do you accept?" Cameron held out her hand.

"I accept." Remy responded proudly and shook the older doctor's hand.

Their hands held on together a tad bit longer than usual as Remy stared into Cameron's eyes.

"You 5 are next!" The operator shouted and pointed to the three youngsters in front and the two hot doctors, breaking their grips on each other as well as their stares.

Remy grinned excitedly and clapped her hands together. Cameron started jumping up and down again in anticipation as the row of seats came down.

As the doctors took their seats and lowered the protective bar down, fastening them in, Cameron turned to Remy on her left.

"Remember! Not a sound! No screaming, no laughing! Starting from now!" Cameron warned.

"My lips… are sealed!" Remy pursed her lips and bobbed her head excitedly.

It took about 5 minutes to get all the way to the top of the 30 feet tower. Remy was silent; lips still pursed. Cameron glanced and winked at Remy as they reached the top.

Remy was starting to get nervous. The whole point of screaming was to relieve the tension in your stomach as you dropped. Screaming didn't mean you were scared. It just meant you were enjoying yourself. Didn't it? And what's wrong with laughing?! _Oh god, help me. _

"Screaming and laughing are part of the experience, Cameron! Part of the whole intense, thrilling, whoosh experience! You can't…" Remy tried to explain.

'CLICK!'

Before Remy knew it, a rush of wind was blowing her long brown hair up and over her face. Her stomach muscles tensed and her heart felt like it was gonna jump out of her mouth. Remy's eyes flew shut and she struggled to keep her mouth close to prevent herself from screaming or laughing.

She could hear Cameron half laughing and screaming beside her which made it 10 times harder.

"Date with Cameron… date with Cameron… date with Cameron" She chanted in her head, hoping her name would give her motivation.

Soon, the row of seats came to an abrupt stop, dangling a few feet from the platform. Cameron was still laughing, clearly enjoying the ride and the look on Remy's face.

Remy's eyes were still shut close. Her lips were pursed and her face was blue from holding back the screaming and laughing.

She finally opened her eyes and heavily exhaled. She turned to Cameron who was looking at her, laughing hysterically.

Remy's face broke into a grin. "Go out with me?" She said as she panted.

Cameron laughing subsided. She leaned in and cupped the brunettes face as she slowly placed her lips against the young doctor's.

_I guess that's a yes._ The brunette's heart was racing… and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the ride.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere… Chase was seated next to a 5 year old girl in a mini-roller coaster for kids, holding a box of popcorn and screaming.


End file.
